The present invention relates to a process to transport acetylene in a pressurized, insulated tank whereby the acetylene is dissolved in a solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,385 describes a process to safely handle and store acetylene as well as to safely transport it. According to this process, gaseous acetylene is placed at temperatures below -80.degree. C. [-112.degree. F.] into a mixture consisting of liquids which are capable of rapidly dissolving acetylene and the resulting solution is kept, for example, at a temperature below -76.degree. C. [-104.8.degree. F.] at atmospheric pressure.
Finally, German Preliminary Published Application No. 34 42 014 discloses that dimethyl formamide is employed as a solvent for acetylene in order to suppress its tendency to disintegrate.
Disadvantageous aspects of the known processes are that, in order to receive the gaseous acetylene, the solvent has to be cooled down to very low temperatures and also that the storage temperature at atmospheric pressure has to be at least -78.degree. F. [-108.4.degree. F.].